


In Case of Emergency

by Bowtiez



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Babysitting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Doctors & Physicians, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Light Angst, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Character, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiez/pseuds/Bowtiez
Summary: Babysitting his little sister at the Stark's lakeside cabin seems like quite the gig for 17-year-old Peter. Of course he's got that covered- he's a mature individual and he can watch over a five-year-old for forty-eight hours.On a totallyunrelatednote, did anyone know that super-healing doesn't really work on bacterial infections? It's a good thing Morgan knows what to do. Well... it's probably a good thing?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 469





	In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else noticed how little people like to touch and make sure you're alright when they think somethings wrong? Like overly concerned? The boy I babysit was beside himself when I showed up with a cat scratch on my arm- which is kinda where this stemmed from. Kiddos be great. 
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy be bullying my favorite Spider-Kid, and trying to write a five-year-old. Plus good parents Tony and Pepper because I love this family with everything I have. Also, Thanos who?
> 
> Enjoy~

“You’re sure you’re good for the weekend?” Peter lifted his head from where he’d been leaned over on a small pink Disney princess table, colouring in an Avenger’s colouring book. Morgan looked up momentarily from her Spider-Man colouring page, as Peter dropped his green crayon to look at the man stood at the entrance of the living room, adjusting his cufflinks. 

“We’re totally good, right, Mor?” 

“Yeah!” Morgan cheered with a determined head nod, “Me’n’Petey always play together, Daddy.” 

“I know, I know,” the man sighed dramatically, drawing a giggle from the youngest in the room. That brought a smile to both Tony and Peter, who shared a fond look before the man continued speaking, “but it’s usually just for the evening. Pep and I are always here for the night- and never for two nights in a row.” 

Tony turned into the kitchen, and Peter stood from his stiff kneel at the tiny table to follow him. In the kitchen, Peter watched the man pace back and forth for a minute, then smiled, “I’ll take care of her, I promise.” 

“That’s... that’s not what I’m worried about, Bud. I have total faith in you, I thought you knew that?” 

“I do,” the newly seventeen-year-old smiled. 

“Peter, you know the number for the pediatrician in case of an emergency, our numbers and Happy and Rhodey’s in case we can’t be reached, right?” Pepper questioned as she stepped into the room. 

“Yep,” the teen chirped, “all those numbers are on the fridge anyways. Even if I did forget, which I didn’t.” 

“Okay, smart-ass,” Tony huffed playfully, sparing Peter a teasing smirk as the boy rolled his eyes. 

“Stop it,” Pepper scolded her husband, giving him a playful slap to his forearm, “there’s plenty of food, plus the credit card if you want to order anything. Normally I’d like to say we’ll check in often, but I’m not sure when we’ll find the time with theses back-to-back-to-back meetings.” 

“That’s alright,” Peter grinned, “we’ll call you if we have any problems.” 

“But we won’t!” Morgan cheered, barreling into Peter’s legs and wrapping around him. 

Peter grinned at her, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Tell your mommy and daddy we’ll be okay.” 

“Mommy, Daddy,” Morgan started seriously, looking up at the two with a business-y look that had to have come from Pepper, “Me’n’Petey’ll be okay. We can pinky promise it, right, Petey?” 

“Yeah,” the teen grinned up at them, “we’ll pinky promise it if you want.” The teen held his hand up, pinky extended. Pepper gave a huffed laugh as Tony playfully slapped Peter’s hand away. 

“We know,” Pepper smiled fondly, “there’s just a couple more things to go over-” 

“Bedtime is seven fifteen, but sometimes we can stay up to seven thirty to finish a movie, or if Morgan’s been a good girl. No more than two juice pops per day, none before noon, and not before a meal. Lake and docks are off limits-” 

“Unless Mommy or Daddy are with us,” Morgan interrupted, grabbing Peter’s hand, “and we gotta have vegtables with dinner. Yucky.” Morgan’s nose curled up in disgust, which made Peter laugh. 

Tony and Pepper stared stunned for a second before glancing at each other and smiling softly. 

“I think... I think that covers just about everything then.” Tony laughed. 

“Just in time too,” Pepper looked down at her watch. “We’re going to be late. And you wanted to stop for coffee before we were trapped in the office.” 

“I do,” the man sighed, “come give mommy and daddy hugs and kisses, Little Miss.” Morgan pulled away from Peter to jump into her father’s arms. 

“Petey,” Morgan turned her head in his direction, giving him a stern look. 

“Yeah, Mo?” Peter smiled fondly at the little girl, despite the intense scowl she was giving him. 

“Come give mommy and daddy hugs and kisses,” he stared at him blankly as Tony muffled a laugh against Morgan’s cheek, “them’ll be gone for, like, for forever, Petey. Hugs and kisses.” 

“I’m uh-” 

“Well, come on, Kiddo. Hugs and kisses,” Tony grinned, setting Morgan down so she could continue on to Pepper, then opening his arms wide for a hug. Despite the obvious flush crawling up his neck and cheeks, Peter moved in to hug the man, if only to please Morgan, who looked satisfied. 

Tony’s arms wrapped around Peter, and the Peter returned the embrace. Peter felt Tony bury his nose in his curls, and couldn’t help but smile as the man planted a kiss on the top of his head, just as he’d done to Morgan. 

To Peter’s surprise, when he pulled away from Tony, Pepper pulled him into her arms, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. She paused, staring down at him for a second before shaking off her thoughts and pulling away from the teenager. 

“We’ll go now. Love you both, call if you need us.” Pepper smiled at her kids, stepping out the door to the car that was waiting to be taken into the city. 

Tony watched her go before sighing, lulling his head to Peter and Morgan’s direction. The teenager had stepped back and was now holding Morgan in his arms. 

“Right then,” Tony huffed, “love you kiddos. Be good. Behave Maguna, Petey’ll tell if you’re getting into trouble.” 

“Petey doesn’t snitch,” Morgan shook her head. She looked up at the teenager with wide doe eyes, and Peter bit his lip, glancing between the two Starks left in the kitchen with him. 

“Petey only snitches if he has to,” the boy informed softly to Morgan, but the look to the billionaire was pretty contradicting to his words. Tony hid his smile behind his hand before stepping forwards to kiss Morgan’s head once more and ruffle Peter’s curls. 

“Ok, I’ll see you guys in two days- Mommy's going to be mad if I take much longer.” 

Peter followed the man out, standing on the porch as Tony slipped into the driver’s side. Pepper and Tony waved from inside the car as the billionaire started reversing out of the driveway, and Peter and Morgan waved from their spot on the porch. Morgan called loud ‘love youuu’s’ and ‘buh-byeee’s’ from Peter’s arms and the teen laughed where he stood, arms wrapped tightly around the girl. 

Together they watched the car drive away. It was only when the car was out of sight that Morgan requested to be set down. 

“What should we do, Mo?” Peter asked, as she took his hand and led him into the cabin. 

“Have a juice pop,” she decided after a moment’s thought, “then we can watch Frozen 3!” 

“Sounds like a plan!” Peter grinned, “now, pink or orange juice pop?” 

“Orange!” 

\---- 

It was later that evening that Peter started feeling off. 

He was making Morgan’s favorite, mac and cheese with a side of fresh sugar snap peas (which was one of the only green vegetables Morgan would eat without making a big fuss). It was early for dinner, in Peter’s opinion, just after four in the afternoon, but this was the time Morgan usually ate, so Peter was really trying to keep her on schedule. 

He’d had a sore throat for most of the week. It wasn’t bad- just a weird tickle in the back of his throat. It had gradually been getting worse, which was a change from his super healing taking care of everything almost immediately. 

It would be worrisome, had a sore throat been the most pathetic illness he could contract. It was hardly worth making a big deal of- a weird tickle in his throat that sometimes hurt. 

Peter poured himself a glass of icy water in hopes of calming his throat. This morning it had been fine, but now, each swallow felt like a sip of rusted nails instead of cool water. 

When the mac and cheese was done, left on a plate to cool a little, Peter started on a cup of tea. Pepper had an array of fancy teas, and normally Peter would feel bad about drinking them, but his throat was just so sore and water wasn’t helping at all. 

The tea was delicious. Some exotic apple cinnamon one, or something. He hadn’t really read the container. He added some honey and it was perfectly sweet and working wonders on his throat. He sat with his mug for a second, simply enjoying the soothing beverage before he stood, grabbed Morgan’s plate, placing it in her usual spot and then he sat himself down again. 

“M-Morgan!” The teen called, a bit raspier than it usual was, but he heard the pitter patter of little feet on hardwood flooring anyways. “Macaroni and cheese, with a side of delicious fresh peas for one princess Morgan,” Peter announced when the child finally pulled herself into her seat. 

Morgan stared down at the plate over her nose, eyeing the peas before picking up her fork and taking a bite of the mac and cheese. “’m not a princess anymore, I’m a business woman... like mommy.” 

“Oh, silly me,” Peter nodded, clearing his throat casually, but barely containing a wince as pain shot along the back of his throat, “of course you’re a business woman like mommy. How rude of me to call you a princess...” Peter’s tone was light and playful, but scratchy. 

“Yeah,” Morgan huffed around her second forkful. It was quiet for a second, Peter staring into his mug of tea, sipping occasionally, and Morgan scooping forkfuls of mac and cheese into her mouth, with the occasional break to crunch on a pea. “Where’s your dinner, Petey?” 

The teen shifted his eyes to Morgan, completely forgetting that eating was something everyone did. He simply was not hungry, and he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to swallow anything at this rate. 

“I’m just not hungry, Mor,” Peter informed matter-of-factly. He studied the girl, as she studied him in return. Her little eyes raking up and down him, expression thoughtful. 

“Daddy says spider-babies have to eat every meal, Petey,” Morgan continued, scooping more mac and cheese into her mouth, then continuing with her mouth full, “or they’ll get very sad. ‘n no one wants a sad spider-baby.” 

“I promise,” Peter smiled lightly, refraining from reminding the 5-year-old of her table manners, “that I won’t get sad from not eating.” 

“So, daddy lied?” 

“No,” Peter shook his head quickly, “no, he didn’t. Just... Daddy doesn’t know everything about spider-babies, since I’m the only one, remember?” 

“Yuh,” Morgan nodded, “I still think... think you should have some macroni, is very yummy.” 

“I’m fine with tea,” Peter forced a smile, taking another sip as if to prove his point. It was cooling now, and no longer as soothing on his throat. He’d need to boil the kettle again for another mug, and maybe try a different flavor. Maybe green tea? 

“You don’t drink tea,” Morgan accused, “ _and_ that’s Mommy’s tea.” 

“Mommy said I could have some,” Peter promised, “and I drink tea. Just not too often. Apple juice is way better anyways.” 

“Yeah!” Morgan agreed with a laugh, “can I have some apple juice, Petey?” 

“Sure you can,” Peter nodded, standing up, “coming right up, business woman Morgan.” 

“Thanks, Spider-Man Petey.” 

Peter laughed openly (painfully) as he poured a glass of apple juice into a hulk plastic cup. 

\---- 

It was only after Peter had put Morgan to bed, choking out the paragraphs of the story book she’d chosen, and clearing his throat after each sentence, that Peter really started to feel lousy. 

She gave him questioning looks, but didn’t say anything. He was reading after all, what more could she want. They snuggled as usual, then Peter pressed a kiss to her head and left her to sleep. 

He stumbled his way down the stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen, where he instantly filled the kettle and set it on the stove to boil. He was now onto his fourth mug of tea, and it seemed to be getting less and less effective. The tea was starting to leave a bitter taste in the back of his throat, and the once soothing tea was more like thumb tacks trickling down his esophagus. 

He was seriously debating calling Tony or Pepper, but he knew they were be asleep by now. They had very early morning meetings tomorrow, and had only gotten out of the last one twenty minutes prior (if the texts from Tony were anything to go by) 

Plus, Peter thought he could just sleep it off. He had been all week, so why couldn’t he now? 

When Peter was finished his last mug of tea for the day, he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and made his way upstairs. After checking on Morgan one last time, the teen moved into his room and all but collapsed in his bed. He didn’t bother turning the lights off, since the switch was by the door and he was now in the bed. He barely covered himself in his blankets before drifting to sleep. 

\---- 

The next morning Peter startled awake. He took a stuttered breath, squeezing his eyes shut before blinking them open again. 

The tv in the living room was on, and the clock on his bedside table flashed an angry eleven twenty-one at him. The sun filtered into his bedroom, from where he hadn’t remembered to close his blinds last night. 

Peter’s mind was hazy and slow, as he shifted around in his bed. Fighting off his blankets and sighing heavily. 

He was hot. Very hot, but cold all the same. He shivered involuntary, fighting back tears as he swallowed painfully. His throat was dry, leaving a stabbing sensation as he tried to swallow repeatedly to wet it. 

The pain was intense, fiery and hot. He choked back a cry of anguish, stumbling to his feet and moving to find Morgan. 

It was late now. Closer to lunch than breakfast, and the teen felt guilty. He was supposed to be watching Morgan and here he was, practically sleeping till noon. 

The sight to greet him in the living room was Morgan, sat at her little princess table and colouring. Beside her was an empty cereal bowl and a spoon, and the tv was playing some Disney movie that Peter couldn’t recall. Probably something to come out whilst he’d been ‘blipped’. 

“Morgan,” Peter called. Or, he tried to. It came out as a slurred mess of vowels, low and scratchy. Peter’s eyes widened as he coughed, trying to clear his throat and try again, but it was no use. 

The second time around, it seemed to be just loud enough to gain the little girl’s attention, and she turned to him, smiling brightly. 

“Petey! G’mornin’,” she stood up from the tiny chair, and made her way towards him, “you were sleepin’ still, so I made my own breakfast. Daddy lets me do that when he’s stayed up super-duper late in the lab and Mommy’s at work.” 

Peter smiled, tried too, but he was sure it was more like barring his teeth at the girl. 

“Are you okay?” Morgan asked sweetly, “you look...” she bit her lip, “kinda sick.” 

Peter shook his head, clearing his throat before muttering a tired and scratchy, “I’m o-okay, just lost my v-vo-oice, I think.” 

He was not as okay as he was making himself out to be. Not when his throat felt like literal flames with each exhale of air, or swallow of saliva. 

Morgan gave him a nod. A cute little determined nod. She was the cutest kid Peter had ever seen. 

“That’s okay,” she promised, “we can make you feel all better!” 

“Yeah?” Peter tilted his head, coughing to clear his throat again. 

“Mhmm!” she cheered, “we can make you s’more tea. With honey! Mommy loves honey tea when she’s sick- and she always makes daddy have some when he’s sick too. So we should make you some too.” 

Morgan took Peter’s hand, running little thumb sloppily over the back of his own hand. She led him into the kitchen. 

“We’ll have...” Morgan paused as she stepped up onto her kitchen stool to fill the kettle, “um, soup! We can have vegtable soup, cause veggies are good for us, right?” 

“They are,” Peter nodded, clearing his throat, “I’ll take that.” The teen stole the filled kettle from her hands to set it on the stove to boil. 

“I can open the can!” Morgan exclaimed, “mommy always lets me open the cans. I’m the best can opener.” Peter nodded, smiling- but not speaking. It was starting to get too much and each word sent shocks of pain through his throat. 

Peter let Morgan open the can of vegetable soup from the pantry. He poured it into a pot and let the girl add the accompanying can of water. 

“Wanna mix for me?” he asked slowly. He reached a hand up to touch at his throat, biting his lip to keep from crying out at how much it actually hurt. He didn’t want to worry Morgan. 

Morgan stirred the soup and water together, then Peter set it on the same burner that the kettle had been on. He poured the water over a new teabag, then left it to steep. The teen helped Morgan, whispering hushed cautions softly. 

It was as loud as he could go now, but Morgan listened diligently, lowering her own voice. 

Peter added honey to his now steeped tea, and took a cautious sip. Wincing hard as the liquid burned his aching throat. It felt like it burned the whole way down. As he sipped away at his tea, he watched Morgan carefully, the little girl’s attention focused on her soup. She stirred continuously, never sloshing it over the edge. An even stir. 

When the soup was ready, Peter served a bowl for Morgan, and kept a mug of it for himself. He wasn’t sure how much he’d get through, but Morgan had made with his wellbeing in mind, so he was going to at least eat some of it. 

It was just passed twelve in the afternoon now, a good time for lunch. Morgan happily ate her soup, glancing at Peter every so often to make sure he was eating before continuing herself. 

The teen tried to power through eating the soup, but even the mushy vegetables and alphabet pasta were irritating his tender throat. The tea, though, not as helpful as yesterday, was better than the soup and went down a tiny bit easier. 

Peter sipped at his tea, eyes locking on the wood grains of the table. He was still so tired. He was hot, and dizzy. A chill ran over Peter and he shivered involuntarily, which drew in Morgan’s attention. 

“Are you cold, Petey?” the little girl asked. Her soup was almost gone, and so was her glass of chocolate milk (Peter knew better than to question Morgan’s taste in, children were disgusting). 

Peter gave a shrug. His head lulled in her direction to give her his full attention. His voice had now given out, and he couldn’t manage anything more than a squeak. 

“Let’s have a movie day,” Morgan informed, “we can watch.... we’ll watch Zootopia! And, and we can stay in our jammies and cuddle with blankies!” 

Peter watched with a tired, fond smile as the little girl jumped around the kitchen. 

“You make more tea, Petey, and I’ll get all the coziest blankies we have, ‘kay?” 

Peter gave a firm nod, smiling weakly at Morgan. The girl grinned, patting Peter’s knee before she took off towards the living room. The teen did as told, boiling another round of water in the kettle and adding another tea bag to his mug. He tided up a bit, straining his tired body. 

He’d planned to wash the dishes, but just standing there was wearing him out. So, he filled the pot and bowls with water and soap to soak until he could find the energy to wash them later. 

Peter walked into the living room five minutes later with a steaming mug of herbal tea. Morgan had done as promised- the couch draped with at least five fuzzy blankets and the pillows off both their beds. An array of stuffed toys were perched on the floor, all attention on the Tv that was playing the beginning credits for Zootopia. 

Morgan sat on the edge of the couch, waiting. 

“Look!” she grinned, “I even brought the blankie from Mommy and Daddy’s bed, cause its big and floofy, and it makes me feel better when I’m sick.” 

The teen smiled, moving in to sit on the couch. He set his tea on the side table, moving to pull his own blankets over himself when Morgan stopped him, “no, Silly,” she scolded playfully, “you get mommy and daddy’s blankie, don’t’cha listen? _You’re_ the sick baby.” 

Peter playfully rolled his eyes as Morgan wrapped Tony and Pepper’s blanket around him. He had to admit, it was a nice blanket. Soft, and smelt like them. Homey and familiar. Morgan crawled under the blanket too, cuddling into his side. It was nice. 

As the movie played on, Peter couldn’t help but let his eyes drift closed. He was exhausted, and sore. His throat on fire and his whole body weak and stiff. It sucked. 

The last thing he remembered before finally drifting off, was little fingers running through his hair, in the same familiar way May, Tony and Pepper had done before. 

\---- 

Tony was pretty darn tired. Their third meeting of the day had just finished, and he finally had a moment to relax. Pepper had disappeared to get the next round of coffee, since they’d been switching off through the day. Coffee was basically the only think keeping them professional at this point. 

The man was exhausted. They’d gone to bed early the evening before, having suffered through three long meetings, only to wake up at the crack of dawn for a conference call with a Japanese corporation interested in working with them. 

Tony still didn’t know why they had to be the civil ones and call when it was an appropriate hour for those in Japan, but Pepper had insisted. She was the CEO, what business did the owner have anyways? 

He’d settled back in his chair to rest his eyes for a couple minutes in the silence, when the shrill ring of his phone jostled him from his state. 

He groaned, running his fingers through his hair before fishing his phone from his pocket. 

The number flashing on the screen was not one he knew off the bat. He stared for a second, narrowing down which numbers could actually call his number, before his mind jumped to one person. 

Morgan’s pediatrician. 

He didn’t have the woman saved by name, it was like the only number that could reach his phone that didn’t have a name attached. 

A jolt of unease washed over the man as he accepted the call and held the device to his ear, “Hello? Doctor Harris?” 

“Mister Stark?” the woman’s voice asked carefully. 

“Yes,” the man replied, “what’s... I mean, what can I do for you?” 

“I take it you don’t know then?” Tony wasn’t sure what to make of the woman’s voice. There was hints of concern, but also what he could only describe a bit of humor. 

“Know... know what?” the man questioned, fingers drumming on the table in anticipation. 

“I just received a rather... interesting phone call.” 

“Oh?” Tony drew in a breath, “is... is Morgan okay?” 

“She seemed fine,” the woman explained, “she sounded okay on the phone, at least.” 

Now, Tony was confused. The man stared straight ahead trying to decrypt what she’s said, as if it was some puzzle he needed to solve. Morgan had called? His five-year-old daughter had phoned her pediatrician? 

“I don’t...” he trailed off, unsure what to make of this call and situation. 

“I received a phone call from Morgan a couple minutes ago, she’s asked me to come by your home to take a look at Petey. She sounded distressed- but no one’s ever mentioned a Petey before, so I was unsure if we were talking about a real person, or perhaps an imaginary friend or stuffed toy?” 

The billionaire gaped, dread filling him. 

“Did she say what was wrong with Petey-” the man shook his head, “Peter, his name’s Peter. Did she say?” 

“Oh?” the woman asked, and Tony could almost see the woman’s head cocked in confusion. “A real patient then?” 

“Yes,” Tony breathed out, he chewed his bottom lip before continuing, “Pete’s, uh, he’s my kid- the first one. He’s real. He’s... Peter’s babysitting Morgan this weekend. I don’t...” 

“I’m sure everything’s fine,” the doctor mumbled into the phone, “she said he couldn’t talk when I asked her to put Petey on the phone. He’s asleep she said. I hope you understand that I can’t just leave to make a house call? I’ve got a few more appointments today- but I can stop by after that?” 

“Yes, uh, yeah. That’s... thank you. I understand. We’ll be on our way home now. Thank you for calling, I don’t know why she’d call you instead of one of us, just... thank you.” 

“No problem, Mister Stark. I’ll see you later this evening then?” 

“Sure, uh, thank you.” 

Tony was quick to hang up, glancing down at his watch and cursing under his breath. Something was wrong with Peter. In the next second, Pepper walked into the room with their two travel mugs. 

“We have about an hour before the next- what's wrong?” She placed both down on the table, then walked to Tony, standing behind him with her hands on either of his shoulders. 

“Doctor Harris just called,” the man ground out, fingers tapping against the table again. 

“Morgan’s... Morgan’s pediatrician?” Pepper froze in fear, “is she-” 

“Morgan’s fine,” Tony promised quickly, “Morgan _called_ her pediatrician. Something’s wrong with Peter.” 

The information didn’t seem to put Pepper at ease, instead only made he frown deepen. 

“Is he alright?” Pepper’s voice was chipped. A motherly tone that she usually only had when talking about Morgan. 

“I don’t know,” the man sighed, running his hands down his face, “Doctor Harris said not to worry, but... y’know, I’m kind of panicking, Pep.” 

Pepper didn’t say anything for a long minute. She was thinking, figuring things out, the man knew. She was the problem solver in their relationship. 

“We’ve got one last meeting today. It’s supposed to end late, which was why we were staying another night. I can postpone this meeting; it was, after all, the least important of all the meetings this weekend. It’ll be easy to reschedule. You... you go get the car ready and I’ll finish up here. Let’s get home to our babies.” 

And that, sounded like music to the billionaire’s ears. Going home to be with his babies. Both of them. 

\---- 

The drive back to the cabin was long, almost an hour- or it would’ve been if Tony hadn’t been speeding to get home to his kids sooner. 

After what felt like forever, the man pulled the car into their long drive way and both he and Pepper got out to hurry into the house. It was dark in the house, since it was a little late. Just after what would normally be dinnertime. 

Pepper opened the door, and seconds later Morgan was rushing to them, “Mummy! Daddy! Petey’s sick, we gotta help ‘em!” Pepper scooped Morgan up hushing her as Tony stepped into the house and set their overnight bags on the floor. 

“Is Petey in his room?” 

“No, we were watchin’ movies in the living room,” Morgan buried her face in Pepper’s neck, “he’s been sleepin’ for forever, Daddy. He’s sick.” 

Tony moved to enter the living room, listening to the remnants of Morgan continuing to speak, “he can’t talk, momma, I don’t... his voice is scratchy and he’s hurt,” the little girl whimpered. 

The sight when Tony finally stumbled into the living room made his heart hurt. Peter looked sick- even wrapped up in a blanket (their blanket, might he add). The teen looked pale. He shivered where he sat, despite the blanket. 

Tony moved in, kneeling beside the boy. 

“Peter, Honey, wake up,” he whispered, gently shaking the boy’s shoulder. 

Peter stirred, eyes fluttering open. The teen gave a weak cough, then cleared his throat twice before finally wheezing out a pained sounding “Dad?” 

Peter’s voice was soft. Weak and hard to hear. Tony could feel himself wince as the boy reached up to touch his neck, coughing again. 

“Yeah, hi, Baby, how’re you feeling?” Tony let his hand settle onto Peter’s forehead and almost withdrew when he felt the heat radiating off him. The boy had a fever, fairly high too. 

Peter took a second to think, tired eyes scanning the billionaire before him, “throat hurts,” he rasped out. “’m sick.” 

“I know, Spider-Baby,” the man nodded. He turned his head when Pepper walked in Morgan-less. Tony raised a questioning eyebrow, but Pepper shrugged him off. 

“I made Morgan a sandwich for dinner, should keep her busy for a bit,” Pepper’s eyes shifted to Peter and she frowned, “how are you feeling, sweetheart?” Pepper stepped closer to Peter, bending down to press a kiss to his forehead. When she pulled back, her frown deepened. “I thought he felt warm yesterday...” 

“Wait,” Peter rasped, “you’re... you guys’re here-” his voice cracked, “you’re... Morgan! I’ve been- I'm a terrible babysitter-” 

“Hey, shh,” Pepper shushed, running her fingers through Peter’s curls, “it’s fine. Morgan’s okay. Everything’s fine.” 

Tony nodded in agreement, not that the kid saw. His bleary eyes were focused on Pepper. 

“’m sorry,” the teen rasped out, his voice fading out halfway through. 

“It’s okay,” Tony consoled, “now you stop talking, okay, bud? Don’t want you to completely lose your voice.” 

The teen gave a short nod, before letting his eyes close. 

“Did you want some more tea, honey?” Pepper asked him kindly, her fingers stilling in Peter’s hair as her eyes fell on the full mug beside Peter. 

Peter’s eyes blinked open, and he gave one single nod, clearing his throat. Tears welled in Peter’s eyes and it broke Tony’s heart. 

“Okay,” Pepper whispered, “I’ll go make you some more. I’m sure Morgan will know which kind you like, right?” another nod from the boy. 

Tony watched as she moved to leave, then slipped onto the couch and pulled the teenager into his side. Peter curled right in, and the man frowned at the teenager’s body heat. Within seconds the boy’s breath evened out as he fell asleep once more. 

With a quiet call, Tony told Pepper to stop with her tea making since the boy was asleep. 

It was almost an hour later that Morgan’s pediatrician knocked on the door. Pepper let her in and showed her to Peter. 

“Hi!” Morgan cheered when Pepper opened the door, “my brother needs help, he’s sick.” Morgan frowned sadly, “I don’t like it when Petey’s sick, so please make him better.” 

“I’ll do my best, Morgan,” Doctor Harris bent down to be on her level, promising with a smile. 

“Pete, buddy, you’ve gotta wake up for a second.” Tony called softly, listening to the greeting at the front door. The teenager stirred, shuffling closer to the billionaire and hiding his face. When the woman appeared in the living room, followed by Pepper holding a concerned Morgan, the man shrugged. 

“He’s not very coherent,” Pepper informed with a sigh. “He’s so out of it. I think he’s been sick for a while now.” Tony nodded in agreement, since that sounded exactly like Peter Parker. 

“That’s fine,” the woman smiled in return, “teenagers are a handful. I’ve gone one of my own.” Doctor Harris looked towards Peter, face blank in a professional kind of way. “I’ll need him a little more awake for this though. A good thing about treating teenagers is that they can answer questions a bit better than the younger ones.” 

“He doesn’t have much of a voice right now,” Tony informed her, then to Peter he spoke quietly, “you gotta wake up a bit, Bud. You can sleep later, I promise.” 

Peter nuzzled closer once more, but this time he drew back and blinked his eyes open at the new person stood in the living room. Peter barely focused on the woman, swallowing hard and opening his mouth the speak. 

“No, it’s okay,” the woman waved a dismissive hand, “we can do yes or no questions. I know you’re a little sore, right?” Peter stared for a second before giving the lady a nod. His attention shifted back to Tony, who he was practically laying on, and he deflated a little more into the man’s side, keeping a watchful eye on the woman. 

“A show of fingers, how many days would you say you've been feeling ill for? How long has your throat been sore for?” The woman stepped closer, pulling a thermometer from her back, and quickly checking Peter’s temperature while the teen held up five fingers. Tony scowled, not that the kid could see and Pepper rolled her eyes fondly at the boy. 

“How painful, one to ten?” Peter held up seven fingers then winced swallowing hard and repeatedly a couple time. That shocked Tony, this from the same kid who’d been in a plane crash and had held up a measly five fingers. “A fever of one-oh-two point one.” 

Tony looked towards Pepper as his fingers continued to trail through Peter’s hair. The woman touched Peter’s neck, making him flinch and shuffle back against Tony. 

“Now I need you to open up, I’d like to have a look.” The teen scrunched his nose up, looking at Pepper with a look that clearly said ‘do I have to?’ Pepper nodded, and Peter sighed, opening wide when the doctor returned with a tongue depressor and penlight. 

It was pretty quiet as the woman looking in Peter’s throat, humming thoughts to herself as she examined him. 

“Well, it doesn’t look good,” she concluded, “I’m thinking this is a pretty bad case of strep, I’ll need to take a swab to be sure, but I’m almost positive. He’s got swollen tonsils as well as swollen lymph nodes in his neck, which isn’t pleasant,” she frowned, patting Peter on the knee. “It’s pretty painful.

“I had my suspicions of what Peter could have after my phone call with Morgan, so I came prepared.” Everyone watched as the doctor went to retrieve her bag again, digging around before pulling out a sample swab. “This isn’t... it's not a nice feeling. Maybe we should take Morgan out for this one?” 

Pepper nodded, turning away and bringing Morgan upstairs to change into new pajamas. 

“I’m going to run this along the back of your throat, okay?” Peter gave a slow, nervous nod, “there’s a chance it’ll make you gag, and it might hurt a little depending on just how tender your throat is. That’s all pretty normal, so don’t worry about it, alright?” Another nod. 

Tony wanted to cry as the woman did the swab. Almost instantly Peter was gagging and pulling away. He turned to bury his warm face in Tony’s neck, breathing heavily. The man raised a hand to rub between Peter’s shoulder blades and hushed him. 

“It’s done now,” the doctor promised, “you did good, Peter.” Tony watched out the corner of his eye as the doctor put the swab back in the plastic container. Peter didn’t move to look at her, and instead his shoulders shook gently. The billionaire bit his lip, a bit concerned the teenager was crying. 

Tony watched as the woman packed up her equipment, then moved into the kitchen and towards the door. Tony pulled away from the teenager, promising he’d be right back before following the pediatrician towards the door. 

“I’ll need a little time to get the sample tested for strep, but when it’s done, I’ll contact you immediately. I’ll have a prescription for antibiotics if it is positive for strep, and if not, I’d like him to come into the office for more testing, alright?” 

“Okay,” the billionaire breathed, “uh, thank you, for coming. I know that... well, that house visits aren’t usually a thing anymore, and that you specialize more with... well, with kids- and Pete’s not even a patient of yours. This was... just, thank you.” 

“Please,” the woman waved him off, “I’d do this for any of my patients. How could I say no to Morgan? She was concerned for her big brother, and for good means. Peter is my patient now, feel free to bring him by if he needs anything. And trust me, Mister Stark, Peter is not even close to the oldest kid I’ve seen.” 

She gave the billionaire a friendly smile, “now, hot beverages like tea will help, but cold ones like smoothies and slushies will as well. If his fever goes up anymore, try Tylenol and if it goes above one-oh-four, give me a call. The antibiotics will help, and I’ll go into more detail about those when I prescribe them after the test results come back from the labs.” 

“Right,” the man nodded, “thank you once again.” 

“It’s no problem,” she grinned, “I’ll get back to you with the results when they’re finished. Enjoy your evening and look after your little ones, Mister Stark. Good night.” 

\---- 

When Peter woke up, it was to fingers in his hair; running through his curls and tousling small collections of hair. It felt so nice that he was tempted to just shut his eyes again and sleep some more. 

He was still wrapped up nicely in Pepper and Tony’s blanket, but now he was leaning back against someone. Someone bigger than Morgan. Peter tilted his head, blinking tiredly up at Tony, who was staring down at him with a fond smile. 

“Hey Kiddo,” his voice was soft. 

Peter bit his lip, swallowing down the pain in his throat before giving a small smile back and whispering a raspy ‘hi’ back. The teen looked around the room, sighing contently as he cuddled back against the man. 

“You’re back,” Peter decided to take the obvious route. He didn’t really remember much about Tony and Pepper’s arrival back- except that fact that they were early... or maybe they were on time and he’s slept for over fifteen hours, leaving Morgan alone. 

“I know that look of impending doom, and yes. We came home early, Bud.” 

That brought Peter to his second train of thought, “you c-called a doctor.” 

“Nu uh,” Tony grinned playfully, “I did no such thing. And neither did Pepper.” Peter stared in confusion, “she actually called us, if you can imagine our surprise. Morgan’s pediatrician calling us while we have no idea what’s going on here.” 

“What?” Peter tilted his head to look at the man, swallowing again and wincing at the burn that was slowly getting familiar. 

“Yep,” Tony nodded, “she called us, when Little Miss called her to ask for help. Her Petey was sick. Wish she hadda called us first, but whatever works for her. Everything worked out in the end.” 

“Morgan called me a pediatrician?” Peter gaped as steady flush lifted to his cheeks. That was a bit embarrassing. His five-year-old sister calling her doctor for him. 

“She sure did,” Tony grinned, “which brings me to my next point, you were sick before we left, yet you said not a single thing?” 

“Sorry,” Peter whispered, it hurt less to use less of his voice, “I didn’t think I was... well, I mean, I wasn’t that sick. I was fine. A bit of a tickle.” 

“No, a bit of strep throat actually.” Tony shook his head, pulling Peter closer and petting his curls back, “you tested positive. Pepper and Morgan stepped out to get your antibiotics. Which reminds me, what flavor slushie do you want?” 

“I don’t care,” Peter sighed, “any I guess.” Tony shrugged texting that to Pepper. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said softly, clearing his throat, “I probably scared Morgan.” 

“You didn’t. Believe it or not, she likes taking care of people. She definitely got that from her mother. More worried than scared, I promise.” 

Peter curled closer into the billionaire, inhaling the familiar scent of the man. He nuzzled his nose into Tony’s side and sighed in contentment. Tony lifted his hand to feel the boy’s fever, which had gone down a little bit. 

“I think she got it from you,” the teen rasped, blinking his eyes closed in the comforting environment. It was so nice. Comfy, just like every other time he’s beside Tony. 

Tony sat froze for a second, fingers continuing through Peter’s hair before he released a long breath, “yeah, maybe Kiddo.” He wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him just a little closer and wrapping the blankets a little tighter. “Maybe.” 

“Luv you, dad,” Peter choked out, wincing lightly. He didn’t open his eyes, and Tony thought the boy was pretty much asleep again. It was an absent mutter, but that didn’t stop the warmth from filling Tony’s chest. 

Peter’s breath evened out slowly, which could only be the Tylenol he’d practically forced into the kid when he woke earlier. 

“I love you too, Baby.” Tony pressed a kiss to the kid’s forehead. To his kid’s forehead. “Love you 3000, Kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I just had fun writing this (and I myself am sick so I've got nothing better to do), so sorry if it's a bit long in any boring spots. Wanted to do a bit of focusing on Peter being an A+ big brother and Morgan an innocent bean little sister. (I'm uncultured in medical stuffs so, apologies if anything's wrong!)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated! I adore every single one! Lemme know how I did? What did you like? Anything I could've done better? Anything I missed? Tell me :P
> 
> Also, Happy 2020 to my Marvel fam! My first Marvel fic of the new year! <3


End file.
